My Thomas Story Library
My Thomas Story Library is a series of small books for children published by Egmont Publishing in collaboration with HiT Entertainment. Over the course of five years, the company plan to publish a collection of fifty titles, each one devoted individually to a character from the television series. The stories featured in some books are loose adaptations of those that feature in the original Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry, whilst others are adapted from the television series. The books are illustrated using special enhanced graphics by Robin Davies and Jerry Smith. Current titles 2003 * Thomas: Thomas and Gordon/Thomas and the Breakdown Train http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51S70F9VY0L._SS500_.jpg * James: Troublesome Trucks/James and the Coaches http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51KAR73JQ9L._SS500_.jpg * Donald and Douglas: Hullo Twins!/The Missing Coach/Donald's accident in Breakvan/The Deputation [http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51H5M5TP7VL._SS500_.jpg * Toby: Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51HJ62KDVHL._SS500_.jpg * Bulgy: Bulgy http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51A4HE1RZVL._SS500_.jpg * Elizabeth: Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/514Z9CZGZ8L._SS500_.jpg * Cranky: Cranky Bugs http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51F761F6M2L._SS500_.jpg * Terence: Thomas, Terence and the Snow http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51E6WTEWJ7L._SS500_.jpg * Skarloey: Crosspatch/Bucking Bronco http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/519BHZG12NL._SS500_.jpg * Mavis: Mavis/Toby's Tightrope http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51TV1JZ4S2L._SS500_.jpg 2004 * Percy: Percy and the Signal/Percy's Promise http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51AB7K0FQQL._SS500_.jpg * Bill and Ben: Heroes http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51CN7VQMNYL._SS500_.jpg * Sir Handel: A Bad Day for Sir Handel http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/512D84FR8WL._SS500_.jpg * Oliver: Escape http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51K2GYFH73L._SS500_.jpg * Bulstrode: Special Attraction http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51H66FDYWHL._SS500_.jpg * Gordon: Edward and Gordon/Whistles and Sneezes http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/517DXH1N83L._SS500_.jpg * Edward: Cows/Old Iron http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51ABHMA4ZXL._SS500_.jpg * Duncan: Passengers and Polish/Gallant Old Engine http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/510KQBSY8WL._SS500_.jpg * Salty: Salty's Secret http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51KFTD0217L._SS500_.jpg * Stepney: Stepney gets Lost http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51K3A33NDEL._SS500_.jpg 2005 * Duck: Duck takes Charge/Donald's Duck http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PYSRCYYKL._SS500_.jpg * Henry: Coal http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51R2SNHJ56L._SS500_.jpg * Harold: Percy and Harold http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51Q6R1X4T7L._SS500_.jpg * Peter Sam: Special Funnel http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51JKM07WXXL._SS500_.jpg * Emily: Emily's New Coaches/Emily's New Route http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51NY3MWG2PL._SS500_.jpg * Trevor: Saved from Scrap http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51HNDJK48TL._SS500_.jpg * Bertie: Thomas and Bertie http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51T1P4JAYZL._SS500_.jpg * Diesel: Thomas and the Evil Diesel http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/5193421JFXL._SS500_.jpg * Daisy: Daisy/Percy's Predicament/Bull's-Eyes http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51XRW6MZA8L._SS500_.jpg * Spencer: Gordon and Spencer/Edward the Great http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/512VPNA4TSL._SS500_.jpg 2006 * Rheneas: Rheneas and the Roller Coaster http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51RX56NTFZL._SS500_.jpg * Annie and Clarabel: Thomas and the Guard/The Runaway http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PYH1BZA9L._SS500_.jpg * George: Steamroller http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51BSCR4B1AL._SS500_.jpg * Arry and Bert: Halloween http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51S32EE9C4L._SS500_.jpg * Jack: Jack Jumps In/A Friend in Need http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/516QCD1DA3L._SS500_.jpg * Fergus: Bill, Ben and Fergus http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/510NGATEY0L._SS500_.jpg * Mighty Mac: Mighty Mac http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51374FQJ5EL._SS500_.jpg * Rusty: Rusty Saves the Day http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51TGMMZY1ML._SS500_.jpg * Molly: Molly's Special Special http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51J7V1DEPAL._SS500_.jpg * Harvey: Harvey to the Rescue http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51D5P79EAFL._SS500_.jpg 2007 * Caroline: Train Stops Play http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PyB8bgFOL._SS500_.jpg * Arthur: The Spotless Record http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51u3MCxbBFL._SS500_.jpg * Murdoch: Peace and Quiet http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51xITG7Bw9L._SS500_.jpg * Freddie: Fearless Freddie http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51r%2BSZY%2BvyL._SS500_.jpg * Neville: Thomas and the New Engine http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51BmcyNJZFL._SS500_.jpg * Rocky: Edward Strikes Out http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51CbsRQIEYL._SS500_.jpg * Rosie: Thomas and the Birthday Mail http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51--Ub-wkOL._SS500_.jpg * Dennis: Thomas' Day Off http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51yk6e1jXIL._SS500_.jpg * Alfie: Alfie has Kittens http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51go5oXQy8L._SS500_.jpg * The Fat Controller: Trouble in the Shed http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/512bgvZEY4L._SS500_.jpg 2008 * BoCo: The Diseasel http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PybgFOR._SS500-.jpg * Jeremy: Thomas and the Jet Plane http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51u3MCxbBFR_.SS500-.jpg * Whiff: Emily's Rubbish http://ecx.images-amazon.com.images/I/51xIVG7Bw9M_.SS500-.jpg * Hector: Hector the Horrid http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51dmEKl0pXL._SS500_.jpg * Billy: Don't be Silly, Billy http://ecx.images-amazon.com.images/I/51BmcyNJTFL._SS500.jpg * The Snowy Special: Henry's Lucky Dayhttp://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51B8TDRg2cL._SS500_.jpg 2009 * Madge: Wash Behind Your Buffers * Hank: Heave Ho Thomas * Flora: Tram Trouble * Colin: The Party Surprise * Stanley:The Great Discovery 2010 * Charlie: Playtime * Kevin * Hiro: Hero of the Rails * Troublesome Trucks: Thomas and the Trucks * Victor * Haunted Henry: Haunted Henry (7 Sep 2010) * The Winter Adventure: Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (7 Sep 2010) * Thomas to the Rescue (released for World Book Day) When The Fat Controller asks Emily to take Thomas’ passengers one day, slow and steady Emily thinks that she knows best. But soon she is running late and a shortcut lands her into even deeper trouble! Can a Really Useful Engine race to the rescue and save the day? Personalised books * 'You' and the Birthday Surprise There is a special edition of the "My Thomas Story Library" books which allows parents, mothers or fathers of Thomas fans to have their child placed in a special story as a character, who has a special birthday trip with Thomas. The book is called "You and the Birthday Surprise". * 'You' and the Christmas Rescue This is the second "My Thomas Story Library" books which allows people to have someone they want placed in a special story as a character, plus a friend of him too. Trivia * Donald and Douglas are depicted painted blue, as in the Railway Series books. * Skarloey and Rheneas have brass domes, as in the Railway Series. * In "Murdoch", Harvey and Salty come to help Murdoch when he stops due to sheep on the line instead of Toby; and Murdoch uses up all his steam as his safety valves blow off whilst his crew tried to clear the sheep away. * In "Neville", 'Arry and Bert actually bump Neville into the trucks; Thomas sees Neville with 'Arry and Bert at the Docks instead of the Timber Yard; Edward isn't involved in the rumour; and Toby hears about 'Arry and Bert being horrible to Neville from Salty instead of Henry. * In "Thomas to the Rescue", illustrations from "Emily" and "'Arry and Bert" are used for the story. * In "Whiff", Whiff and Emily push the rubbish trucks out of Spencer's way instead of pulling. * In "Cranky", Cranky actually tells the Fat Controller that Thomas had moved his trucks onto the line furthest away from him; and it is daylight when Thomas and Percy come to rescue Cranky. * In "Stepney", the Fat Controller scolds Stepney's driver for taking on the night-job without his permission. * In "Spencer", the writers clearly decided to use the deleted scene of Donald and Douglas from "Edward the Great" as the Scottish Twins are mentioned and shown in the illustrations. * In "Colin", Freddie meets both Rusty and Peter Sam at the same time; Thomas brings Mr. Percival back to the Wharf from Mountain Village Station; and Gordon makes a cameo at the Wharf. Goofs * Duck has green wheels in "Annie and Clarabel". * Bill and Ben have reversed letters in "Fergus". * Monty is referred to as Max in "Jack". * Sir Handel has a blue bufferbeam in "Skarloey". * James' tender is connected to his valence in "Thomas". * Arry and Bert have red bufferbeams in "Stepney" and "Arry and Bert". * Thomas has no buffers in one of the last pictures in "Rocky". In the same book, Edward's wheels consistently change arrangement. * BoCo is depicted as a CoCo engine in "BoCo"; Daisy is depicted as a CoBo engine in "Daisy". * Mighty Mac is depicted as a standard gauge engine in "Mighty Mac". * In "Murdoch", Salty is said to have steamed after Harvey says "No need to be rude." * In Billy and Whiff's books, Diesel has yellow and black strips on his front. * In one of the last pictures of "Emily", Thomas' wheels are the same size as Gordon's driving wheels. * Peter Sam has his old funnel and his face is smaller in "Duncan". * In the last illustration of "Duck", Donald has no tender. * The last piece of text in "Bulgy" says that Bulgy liked being a henhouse, but in the Railway Series and TV series he hated being one. * In the text of "Thomas to the Rescue", Edward is referred to as Gordon and Emily is referred to as a tank engine. Gallery File:HauntedHenry(MyThomasStoryLibrarybook).jpg|Haunted Henry File:TheWinterAdventure.jpg|The Winter Adventure File:TheSnowySpecial.jpg|The Snowy Special File:'You'andtheBirthdaySurprise.jpg|'You' and the Birthday Surprise File:'You'andtheChristmasRescue.jpg|'You' and the Christmas Rescue Image:MyThomasStoryLibraryWhiff.PNG File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDonaldandDouglas.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDennis.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMolly.jpg File:NevilleStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:OliverStoryLibrary.jpg File:AnnieandClarabelMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg File:BoCostorylibrary.jpg File:JeremyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTroublesomeTrucksbook.jpg File:'ArryandBertStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:JackStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:HectorStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDaisy.jpg File:JamesStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.jpg File:MyFirstStoryLibraryFlora.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis.jpg File:ThomasStoryLibraryBilly.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHank.PNG File:TerenceStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryVictor.PNG File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCharlie.PNG File:HiroStoryLibrary.jpg File:KevinStoryLibrary.jpg Category:Books